DESCRIPTION (prepared by applicant): The objectives of the proposed UCLA Child Health Research Career Development Award (CHRCDA) include: l) To increase the number and effectiveness of pediatric scientists engaged in human and molecular development research applied to child health problems through mentoring by the CHRCDA Faculty Member, the Principal Investigator/Core Laboratory Director, the Program Director, Core Laboratory Staff, the CHRCDA Scientific Advisory Board, the External Advisory Board, the Department of Pediatrics promotion and tenure mentor, the annual workshops (How to Succeed in Academics, Leadership and Grants), and the weekly research sessions (Translational Course, Work in Progress Seminars, Human and Molecular Development Research Seminars, and Developmental Biology Journal Club); 2) To facilitate the research activities of the CHRCDA Scholars and Faculty Mentors by providing the Human and Molecular Development Core Laboratory to complement and extend their research capabilities in a cost-effective manner; and 3) To provide increased opportunities for creative interdisciplinary approaches to pediatric disease by bringing together investigators interested in human and molecular development applications to clinical medicine through the use of the Core Laboratory and the monthly research seminars. To accomplish these objectives, the proposed UCLA CHRCDA has recruited 56 Faculty Mentors from 14 departments and 24 potential CHRCDA Scholars and continued the Human and Molecular Development Core Laboratory, the three annual workshops and the weekly research sessions. This application represents a competitive renewal of the UCLA Child Health Research Center (1996-2001) that supported 11 Scholars. The UCLA CHRC Scholars currently hold three R01s, two P0l projects, one R21, three K08s, and private foundation grants. They have seven R0l and two K08 applications pending. Since the inception of their CHRC support, their publications have increased from 103 to 178.